Various devices have been designed to hold elongated flexible members such as hoses, electrical cable and rope. Simple devices such as the Extension Cord Caddy described by Germock, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,426 merely use a formed wire stock arm pivoting on a flat base for containing electrical extension cords. More complex units such as the Tangle Free Cord Holder described by Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,675 are molded plastic units with multiple arms hinged in the center. These units although adequate for small diameter elongated flexible members such as electrical extension cords would not function well for larger diameter elongated flexible members such as garden hoses.
A more universal holder must be able to accommodate small and large diameter elongated flexible members, be transportable and yet have provision for mounting to a vertical wall structure. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a holder and carrier for elongated flexible members which permits the removal of the stored member either in its entirety or in selected amounts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a holder and carrier for elongated flexible members which can be disassembled and reassembled quickly for storage and shipping.
Another object is to provide a holder for elongated flexible members which can be easily carried from place to place with the member thereon and easily mounted to a wall or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a holder and carrier for elongated flexible members which is inexpensive to manufacture and is convenient to use.